


Una lata de cerveza

by amOrrtenttia



Series: 30 Momentos Contigo [8]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: En el momento, parecía una buena idea. Y qué maldita idea...





	Una lata de cerveza

**Author's Note:**

> En realidad no debería ir aquí, porque se supone que es el día 11 lol. Pero, seamos honestos, ¿qué sentido tiene ir en orden cuando publico cada uno tan separado del otro? XD 
> 
> *Sonaba bonito (?) Aunque es una idea que se puede explorar luego. Solo quería aclarar...
> 
> Espero lo disfruten :D  
> Saluditos ^^  
> .  
> .  
> .

.

.

.

_Ha sido un error **.**_ Lo acontecido en esas cuatro paredes ha sido una jodida equivocación por donde-sea que Shibuya quiera mirarlo. Wolfram había estado tomando —como siempre que estaban en su casa, de ahí por qué para Yuuri no fue tan sorprendente— y el moreno había terminando cediendo a esa idea estúpida porque era sencillamente fácil intentar algo siempre que tuviese la sensación de que el mayor no tendría idea alguna de qué pasaba realmente.

Sonaba sencillo, ¿cierto?

Emborrachar al conocido borracho*

En el momento parecía una buena idea. Y qué maldita idea...

Despierto y en completo uso de sus facultades mentales mientras su cuerpo desnudo sigue envuelto entre las sábanas blancas con el ligero estampado de botones que su madre tanto gusta de ver en su cama (Jennifer sigue diciendo que el estilo pega con él, y ¿quién es él para objetar?), el Maou continúa en una auto impuesta batalla mental sobre la legalidad y moralidad de su actuar durante la noche anterior. 

_—Gupi, gupi..._

Y como podría esperarse de un hombre que tomó su acostumbrado vino como si fuera agua durante las últimas horas, Lord von Bielefeld continúa allí, a un lado suyo, durmiendo si mayores preocupaciones.

_"Tomemos unas vacaciones"_ había sido su sugerencia... Que Wolfram accediera fue un milagro _"Quizá... tengamos tiempo solos también..."_ o quizá fuese su propia boca la culpable, incluso antes de que el primer trago pasara por su garganta.

Besos, caricias, palabras... ¿Qué pasó exactamente? Yuuri era incapaz de recordarlo.

En un primer momento continuaba tratando de convencerse de que el _sueño_ que tuviese antes había sido sencillamente un producto de su mal atendida salud mental, y que los temblores de su anatomía eran debido a este persistente fantasma que quedaba pululando alrededor suyo en cada oportunidad que su mente ganaba la batalla contra su temple.

No era tan romántico como para decir que quería esperar a _algo_. El sexo sin amor no existía en sus pensamientos, y ese había sido el problema de todo el asunto... Estaba enamorado de su novio. Coño, amaba al maldito hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo, era claro... Pero si tuviese que escoger... _Hubiese preferido esperar más._

Iban a casarse eventualmente, ¿no? ¿Por qué no esperar a eso? Carajo. Quizá sí era un poco romántico.

—¿Yuuri?

El cuerpo entero del Maou vibró al escuchar el somnoliento llamado, y el sentir la mano que continuaba sobre su regazo tomarlo con algo de fuerza, intentando halarlo, lo hizo palidecer un poco más.

Era perfectamente consciente de que para el otro no era raro despertar sin nada encima. En más ocasiones de las que él admitiría nunca, le convenció de una u otra forma —sin decir palabra alguna— de dormir de la manera que más cómoda le pareciera. Y Wolfram era lo suficientemente blando como para no burlarse demasiado de la manera tan absurda en la que le sugería dormir sin camisa. No era su culpa. Bielefeld le conocía hasta el último lunar del cuerpo también, así que por allí tampoco discutían. La realidad era que Yuuri no tenía problema con estar desnudo. Yuuri no tenía problema con que Wolfram estuviera desnudo también... Pero lo que lo asustaba aquí era lo real que se volvía todo al hacer las cuentas mentales con los factores envueltos en todo el escenario de esta mañana de su vida.

Él, a sus 17 años, amaneció en la cama de su habitación, completamente desnudo con otro chico a su lado. Otro chico que, como él, estaba completamente en pelotas. Un hombre que, casualmente, resultaba ser nada menos que su jodido prometido.

La ausencia de sus padres en la casa era la cereza del pastel.

—¿Estás bien...?

¡¿Y seguía hablándole en ese tono que denotaba el viaje medio que había dado de regreso a la consciencia?! ¡¿Acaso Dios se burlaba de ambos justo ahora?!

Apartó la mano que estaba sobre él casi con violencia antes de mover el cuerpo de Wolfram con algo de prisa. Se puso de pie y sintió que perdía más color todavía justo en el instante en que ponía la primera planta en el suelo. Cayó entonces en cuenta de que un dolor taladró su cuerpo, especialmente su espalda baja, antes de alcanzar la primera tanga negra que encontrase —malditas costumbres que quedaban luego de tanto rato en ShinMa—, para seguidamente realizar la acción que tanto postergaba; huyó de ese cuarto en el momento exacto en que Bielefeld se sentaba en la cama, desperezándose.

El rubio bostezó ligeramente, con renovada energía, felicidad evidente en el semblante y una sonrisa adornando sus labios. 

A él nadie podía engañarlo cuando se trataba de este tipo de menesteres... No cuando su mano tocó deliberadamente el musculoso abdomen que, desnudo bajo su tacto, le dejó claro que nada había sido tan malo como había estado pensando. No había evidencia de nada, en realidad. Así que confirmaba lo que sabía de antemano.

Escuchó un bullicio fuera del cuarto, su hermano adoptivo seguramente estaba dando el grito en el cielo viendo el estado en que terminase su amado hermano menor... Wolfram no podía sentirse más orgulloso de sí mismo.

¿Debió advertirle antes a su prometido que unas marcas rojas estaban adornando su espalda minutos antes? Ni bien abrió los ojos, Bielefeld notó los besos que repartió allí horas antes. Lo recordaba demasiado claro. El intento de resistencia que el menor puso ante el primer acercamiento, y la insistencia que le siguió luego de que pasó un rato probando lo que el rubio dominaba ya con facilidad.

Cuando, minutos después, Yuuri regresó pretendiendo que nada pasaba, Wolfram decidió que no necesitaba saberlo.

¿Qué sentido tendría decirle que sus miedos eran estúpidos? No habían llegado tan lejos como para que fuese considerado algo serio. Sí, quizá se pasó un poco del límite besando cuanta piel pudo pero, para él, era un buen primer intento.

A ver si después intentaba semejante ultraje con él. Pues esa historia de que le invitó allí con intenciones puras e inocentes no era para nada coherente... Seducirlo creyendo que el alcohol se le subió a la cabeza, luego de dejarle beber vino y luego cerveza...

Semejante idiota tenía que ser por pensar que, tras toda una botella, solo hacía falta una lata de cerveza para hacerlo ceder.

.

.

.

 

 


End file.
